Beach Blind Date
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: For Elizabeth. If anyone would have asked Percy's idea of a good place to have a blind date the beach wouldn't have even made his top ten list. Not that he didn't enjoy the beach. He liked going to the beach. It was one of his favorite things to do as a child. He just wouldn't ever have considered it a romantic spot.


**Hey everyone! This story was brought to you by Culinary Arts: Pasta assignment, Insane Prompt List, Ultimate Battle Competition, Gwen's Candy Shop, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, Gift Tag, and Book Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Culinary Arts: Pasta assignment: Task 5 - Write about a day at the beach. **

**Insane Prompt List: 342. (character) Oliver Wood**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: Single Accessory, Price 300 words, lime green**

**Gwen's Candy Shop: Bowl 1 Physical Disabilities - Allergy - Write a character who has an allergy to anything. Show or discuss the allergy. **

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (Trope) Everyone is gay**

**Gift Tag: For Elizabeth (pairing) Percy/Oliver, and (plot point) blind date**

**Book Club: Mikey (genre) slice of life, and (plot point) having a crush**

**Warning for slight bit out of character because of the trope. Word count is 866 words. I hope you enjoy Beach Blind Date. **

If anyone would have asked Percy's idea of a good place to have a blind date the beach wouldn't have even made his top ten list. Not that he didn't enjoy the beach. He liked going to the beach. It was one of his favorite things to do as a child. He just wouldn't ever have considered it a romantic spot.

Pulling self consciously at his lime green pullover shirt, he looked around for any sign of the person he was supposed to meet there. He was nervous about this. He could be meeting anyone here. His younger brother, Ron, and Ron's boyfriend Harry had told him to watch out for someone carrying a bouquet of flowers.

He scanned the area with a sigh, not seeing anyone with a bouquet of flowers of any kind. He hoped that the person wouldn't choose any typical type of flowers, seeing as he had always been quite allergic to them. He could feel a sneeze building in his nose even at the thought of being around flowers.

Sitting down he took off his shoes and dug his toes into the sand. Might as well be comfortable while he waited for whoever he was meeting. He watched the waves for a bit because he didn't want to think that his date had stood him up but what else could he think. He'd been here for almost a half hour already.

* * *

Meanwhile across the beach at street level, Oliver was standing there watching Percy nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous about going on a date with Percy. Maybe it was the fear of being rejected by the one person he truly loved? Maybe it was because he didn't think that Percy felt the same way that he did?

"You have to go down there?" Harry stated firmly, giving Oliver gentle push towards the beach. "He's going to leave if you don't and then what?"

"Then I'd just go back to pinning over…" Oliver began before being cut off by Ron.

"You're being ridiculous about this." Ron folded his arms over his chest. "You don't even sound like Oliver Wood that used to be the captain of the Gryffindor team any more. That Oliver wouldn't have let a chance like this slip away."

"That Oliver had his mind set on making it into the big leagues of Quidditch. He wouldn't have thought twice about anything else at the moment."

"What Ron is saying is that Oliver had the spunk to go after what he wanted," Harry explained. "He wouldn't have let anything get in the way of what he wanted, not even a crippling fear of rejection."

Oliver was used to being the one to give the pep talks, he certainly wasn't used to being given a pep talk. But what Harry and Ron said was striking him as true. He used to have spunk back when he was in Hogwarts. How could he have forgotten that? How could he, of all people, let his fears rule him?

"Thank you both," he said as he began to walk down the beach. He would walk over and give Percy the flowers he'd bought, along with his heart, and hope he didn't get hurt in the end.

* * *

Percy was just about to get up and leave when he noticed a person with a bouquet of flowers walking towards him. The flowers were pretty enough for someone without an allergy to them. Looking past the flowers to the person holding them, he realized with shock, that it was Oliver Wood, his long time crush.

"These are for you," Oliver said, holding out the flower to just under Percy's nose.

A loud sneeze erupted from Percy. His cheeks heating up to a bright pink at how his allergy was ruining this moment between him and Oliver.

"Bless you." Oliver held out a handkerchief to Percy.

"Thank you," Percy said, taking the handkerchief and blowing his nose. "Thank you for the flowers. They are really pretty but I'm afraid I'm allergic to them."

"I didn't know," Oliver whispered, pulling the flowers back towards him quickly. "I'm so sorry about that."

"No. Don't be sorry. It's a very romantic gesture."

Oliver indicated the spot that Percy had just gotten up from. "Shall we sit?" he asked, sounding as nervous as Percy felt. "I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. We can do anything you like actually."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

* * *

As Percy climbed into bed that night, he smiled fondly at the thoughts of all the things they'd done that. He still couldn't believe that Oliver had been able to talk him into building that sandcastle.

Memories of learning to body surf in the waves, having Oliver bury him in the sand up to his neck, and the picnic dinner they'd had washed over him. He could still taste the blackberry jam from the tarts they'd had.

All in all, he was glad that he hadn't left the beach that day. He was also glad that he had asked Oliver out on a second date. This one, however, would be one he planned from start to finish and done of the spur of the moment.

**I hope you all enjoyed Beach Blind Date as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
